Well, it's a First!
by Surfingwahine
Summary: It's James and Lily's last night at Hogwarts, and it may be the start of a whole different future... Please R/R! PG for kissing... nothing disgusting!


Lily and James danced to the slow song quietly, until the song had stopped. James smiled. They went to go sit down on the table where Remus and Sirius were, sitting with Gineva and Adrienna.  
  
Sirius grinned devishly.  
  
"Having fun Jamsie boy?" Sirius teased. James blushed, and looked at Lily.  
  
"Yea, I'm having loads of fun." Remus turned his head towards Lily.  
  
"What about you? Are you enjoying this chunk of junk?" Remus laughed. James scowled. Lily giggled.  
  
"I'm not sure…" Lily began. James looked at her with the most surprise. Lily laughed.  
  
All of the sudden, James was awed by her beauty, again. James really wanted to just walk with her, alone. He thought of a good idea.  
  
"Do you want to come with me outside?" He whispered into Lily's ear. Lily smiled and nodded her head slowly.  
  
James stood up, and looked at Remus and Sirius. He couldn't think of a very good excuse to go outside, without them making fun of Lily and himself.  
  
"Uh, hey we're going to go outside, because, uh, me and Lily really need to get some fresh air." James said nervously, and looked over to Lily. "Right, Lily?"  
  
Lily quickly nodded her head. "Yea," She quickly acted like she was hot. "It is really hot for me in this dress."  
  
To Remus surprise, he shrugged.  
  
"Go ahead." Remus didn't look the bit suspicious. But, Sirius, well he smiled, for an unusual amount of time. "Have fun!"  
  
Lily and James walked towards the entrance, bumming into people every now and then. They weren't telling a whole lie, they were actually sweating.  
  
Finally, Lily and James reached their destination. The cool night air made James sigh with relief.  
  
He looked at Lily, her beautiful green eyes, sparkling, dragging James under her spell, of beauty, beyond the willing.  
  
James and Lily walked along the little pathway that surrounded the castle, all the way to Hagrid's hut.  
  
They talked about classes, people, and just, well, stuff. They talked about Quidditch, and Lily asked what James would want to do as a job when the year was over, for they were now in their 7th, and final year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, I think I'd like to become an Auror, or maybe a spot on the Chudley Cannons." James remarked. Lily was very surprised. James? An Auror? That would be nice…  
  
Lily spotted a bench, and she pulled James' down, next to her.  
  
James sighed and fixed his tux sleeve. When he was done, Lily looked him straight in the eye, and smiled.  
  
"James, I just wanted to tell you that today was just… well… wonderful!" Lily pulled James into a hug. James was completely surprised. He raised his eyebrows. He stupidly patted Lily on the back. Lily sighed and pulled away from James slowly. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, but she realized, that she couldn't quite see them. For his round rim glasses just happened to be in the way. Lily looked surprised. She had never really seen James without his glasses.  
  
"What?" James asked suspiciously. James hadn't any idea why Lily was looking at James so strangely.  
  
"Um, James?" Lily scooted towards James a little bit, and slowly took off his glasses.  
  
"Uh, go ahead. Take them off. I don't know why…" But James became merely distracted. What caught James on was how Lily was smiling so intently, and she looked very happy.  
  
"You have beautiful blue eyes." Lily said, folding up the glasses and putting them in back of her. James was very confused. What is Lily trying to get at? Yea, I have nice blue eyes. Did she just notice?  
  
James, just let her talk. Don't say anything unless she compliments. She's on to you my friend.  
  
Oh, Great! Your back.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was just so completely astonished on how beautiful his eyes were.  
  
Just look into her eyes meaningfully, and smile. Then compliment her too.  
  
Um, ok.  
  
James did exactly what he was told. Not, that he was obeying, but he really meant it. James smiled.  
  
"You get more and more beautiful everytime I look at you."  
  
James looked dazed into Lily's eyes. Lily smiled, and start leaning her head towards James. She leaned her face closer and closer to James. James was getting a bit nervous.  
  
Okay James, just relax. She's going to kiss you. Now, just relax.  
  
I CAN'T! I'VE NEVER KISSED A GIRL BEFORE! HELP!  
  
Just let her do all the leanin' and stuff. You follow the groove. It'll all come to you.  
  
Lily slowly put her arms on James shoulders, and grabbed his neck, pulled his head towards hers. She was smiling, a small, comforting smile, that just let James relax like he was floating in mid-air.  
  
Then, James felt it. Lily's lips had slowly touched his. James went under her charm of beauty and just sat there, kissing her soft silky lips. James' mind flooded with relaxation, and all he could think about was how nicely it was to kiss the one of a kind girl, the one of a kind girl that actually like him back (well, obliviously!).  
  
Lily slowly pulled away from James, looking deep into his eyes. James looked back at hers, surprisingly, yet wanting to be like that one more time.  
  
Lily's emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and James longed to kiss her again.  
  
JAMES! KISS HER AGAIN!  
  
His thoughts even pushed him to do it, let alone his heart. Lily still had her arms around James neck, and they were still awfully close to each other. James leaned forward and kissed Lily again. They sat there, kissing, until the Moonlight in the sky grew darker, and a soft breeze blew across the grounds of the beautiful campus.  
  
James and Lily hadn't any idea what might become of their future, but they wanted that night to last forever… 


End file.
